Not now Yeah, but surely a day
by IrisDeBlanche
Summary: 5.11 How I like to think the "meeting" between Klaus and Caroline has finished.


**5.11 How I like to think the "meeting" between Klaus and Caroline has finished.**

**This one-shot is due to the amazing event organized by loveyou914 on tumblr, that is called Klaroline Wednesday, that is the reason why I've written this.**

After having let herself go in a moment - well,truth be told, several moments - of weakness, and after having finally abandoned every moral constriction, letting her deep desires come out and after having shared her most intimate sin with him, Caroline was starting redressing. Looking nervously around, between the trees and the bushes, she was trying to recollect her clothes.

"Have you seen my top?" she asked him with a nonchalance, as nothing had just happened, while buttoning her jeans.

"I don't think it can be of any use for you anymore, love" he replayed smiling and threw to her the ruins of what had been a lacy top.

"Seriously? Couldn't have you been a bit more careful? Argh - she argued nervous closing her jacket. She really hoped that none of her friends would have moved question.

"Actually love, I must say you haven't had a fairy touch yourself" he mocked her pointing the large gash on his Henley.

Analyzing what she had done, she soon met his eyes, and what started with an accomplice smile ended in free light-hearted laugh. Yeah, she hadn't been a damsel at all, she thought.

While she was finishing to adjust her boots, she realized that that would have been the last time she would have seen him. No more help-calls. No more teasing. No more that disgusting unnerving intolerable but delicious and tempting sexual attraction she felt every time with him. No more undisclosed desires. From here on, she would be free. But free from what?

"I think we should talk about what just happened" Klaus claimed getting just at few inches from her.

"Isn't that usually a woman's note?" Caroline replayed taking a step back from him and soon looking down.

"Are you complaining about my virility sweetheart?" he questioned raising an eyebrow and putting some of her hair behind her ear "No, cause, five minutes ago you looked completely satisfied " and he gave her a leaf he had just took off her hair.

"Humble as always" said Caroline taking the loaf from his hand. The brief contact with his hand soon reminding her of his soft touch along her bare legs,few minutes before. How his skilled fingers had travelled up on her hips and then caressing her naked back. Just at the thought, her mouth went dry.

"Anyway there's nothing to talk about. That's over".

She turned from his sight, now showing her back at him while trying to recollect her heartbeat.

"I don't actually agree" Klaus rushed in front of her "I know, you aren't ready, yet" he claimed with a soft smile brushing his thumb along her jaw.

"Look at me, Caroline".

Unable to resist at that low accented voice, she slightly moved her head, now staring at his eyes.

"You see, a series of unfortunate events has made my return to New Orléans a bit more complicate than expected".

" Don't tell me that there's actually on Earth someone capable to stand your ground...apart from me, obviously" she smirked.

"Ah" he sighed "sorry, but nobody can hold me like you do, sweet Caroline" he went on, brushing his index on her lower lip "By the way, I'm already starting moving things so that when the time will come, everything will be ready".

" Ready for what?" asked she holding a breath, incapable now to look away from his intense eyes.

"For the time my lovely Queen will be ready to reach her throne next to me"

"What if she'll never be?"

"After my performance of today? I really doubt of it"

"A bit presumptuous"

"Do you think, love?" he asked lowering his head; his breath dancing on her lips.

"Not, now" she barely whisper.

"Yeah, but surely a day" and with that he closed the space between them, pushing his lips on hers. A bit frigid at the beginning, soon Caroline joined him into the kiss. It was slow, sensual, thick of sentiment, not rushed, not lustful. But sweet and kind. Their lips almost barely touching, just to feel the sensation of the others. It wasn't a sign of possess, it was the deal of a promise. He encircled his arm around her waist to feel the closeness of her body one last time. She put her hand behind his neck, holding his blonde curls between her fingers.

When all the emotions that had to be convoyed, had left their mouths, moving his lips to her ear, slightly brushing upon her earlobe he said "Goodbye Caroline".

And so he vanished.

Standing alone in the woods, looking at the leaf still in her hand, she answered "Goodbye Klaus".


End file.
